A Trip to France
by animefreak245
Summary: Tamaki surprises best friends Penny and Jane with a trip to France with the rest of the host club. However these two girls are in two separate fights with Kyoya and Kaoru. Becoming desperate the two boys team up with Tamaki in order to get the girls back, but will the girls hearts be stolen by someone else or will the plan succeed. SHORT STORY! THIS IS AN OC STORY!
1. A Surprise Trip

**Me: Hello everyone! So me and LaurenNicole97 have been doing this for a long, long time. What we do is, because we don't live near each other anymore, we would text each other and start doing a 'one sentence story' where one of us would chose something we would like to do a story about and each person says one line that happens or someone says in the story. Of course this is an OC story because it's a lot of fun that way so please don't judge us. And since we usually want to go through the story fast it's not as detailed so I am going to spruce it up a bit! Please enjoy this short story that is going to be a few chapters.**

One day Penny and Jane are sitting in the Host Club room waiting for Tamaki to come. They don't know why they were there, just that he had another 'big surprise' for them. Today the host club was closed due to it being a short day for spring break. Jane leaned back on her chair sighing out of annoyance while Penny kept drawing some kind of dress on a piece of paper.

"What do you think the surprise is," Penny asked fidgeting with anticipation. Jane rolled her eyes leaning back on her fist on the table.

"I don't know. I just hope it isn't like their last 'big surprise'," She replied remembering when the host club tried to cheer them up after one of their friends moved away by dressing up in bear suits. Penny looked up remembering that time and laughing.

"Well you have to admit we were _pretty_ surprised."

"To which you fainted and I hit everyone with a chair!"

"Like I said, 'surprised'." Penny laughed some more. The door slightly opened and the girls turned their head to see Tamaki walking towards them with a big smile on that pale face of his. He walked to the table as gracefully as he possibly could while also trying to keep a distance away from himself and Jane.

"Hello Ladies," Tamaki announced with a flourish stopping about ten feet away from the table. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I think you will find the wait quite worth it." Jane and Penny leaned towards each other whispering quietly.

"I highly doubt it," Jane whispered.

"Shh, give him a chance!" Penny whispered back with a little bit of a giggle before turning back to Tamaki. "So tell us already! What's the big surprise?"

"We are going on an all expense trip to France for Spring Break!" He cheered. Penny hopped out of her seat jumping up and down. She ran over to Tamaki giving him the biggest bear hug she could before running up to Jane forcing her up and giving her a bear hug. "Can you believe it Jane? We are going to France!"

"Wow, an actual great surprise." Jane half joked and started to jump along with Penny. It's been so long since they have been on a real vacation so this was going to be really special. Tamaki clapped getting their attention back.

"We'll be leaving on my family's private jet this evening. You two should go back to your house and pack! And meet us here at five sharp!"

"Hell yeah!" The girls cheered.

Not long after (at the house Penny and Jane both share)

"Oh my god, can you actually believe that we are going to France?" Jane cheered trying to find as much clothes as she can. She didn't have the time to figure out what the weather was going to be like there. How could she when she's going to be on a private jet in about two hours.

"Not at all! This is so incredible. I've always wanted to go there!" Penny said with a wide grin on her face.

"What should we do when we get there? I mean we are only there for a week and there is so much to do."

"Everything! I really want to go to the Eiffel Tower though. What do you want to do?"

"I-I don't know. I mean it would be perfect if I wasn't in that stupid fight with Kyoya. Speaking of stupid fights, how's that fight with Kaoru been going? It's been like a week if memory serves."

"Eh, we haven't talked since then. But hey, maybe this trip will do us some good. It may be a perfect opportunity to fix things. Right?" She said stopping herself from packing anymore clothes in her bag. Jane notices this walking over to her best friend putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know. But who cares about those idiots! We are going to France, and that means that we ma get hit on by some hot french guys." Both the girls giggled before Penny sighs putting the last bit of her clothing in her bag.

"Oh Jane. You always know how to look on the bright side." Penny said with a little wink. "I just wish I had one of those hot french guys on the with ride with us."

"We got Tamaki for that one." Jane joked making them both laugh. "We totally need to go to the Eiffel tower though."

"Absolutely! I heard the view is amazing!"

"Alright, so you ready to go?" Jane asked zipping up her bag and flinging it onto her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am!" Penny said doing the exact same thing while saluting her roommate at the same time. The girls linked arms walking out of the house both anxious for their trip to begin.

**Me: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember this is going to be a short story so don't be mad that there are going to be short chapters, okay? Okay! Anyways! Please review, NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	2. Plans

****Me: Hello again you guys! Hoped you guys liked the first chapter! I just want to say I don't own Ouran! And please enjoy!****

Around 6 am on the jet...

"Alright everyone," Tamaki cheered basically spinning in circles in the middle of the aisle in midflight. They have been on this plane for about eight hours already and honestly things were going pretty well. Penny and Jane are sitting next to each other in the very front of the plane talking to each other. Kyoya and the twins are sitting in the back of the plane trying to ignore Tamaki. Kyoya is sitting typing on his pineapple laptop, Hikaru is listening to music, and Kaoru is pretending to play a video game, slyly glancing at Penny. Honey is taking a nap with Usa-chan and Mori is sitting next to him making sure no one wakes the boy. "We are almost to France!"

"Hell yeah!" Jane cheered stopping her conversation with Penny for a second before sitting back down. Tamaki walked back to his seat in front of the twins and started to chat with them. Penny looked over glancing at Kaoru who yet to notice. She sighed looking over to Jane.

"We are going to have a great trip with or without the two. Isn't that right Jane?" She said trying to sound confident. She knew she couldn't fool her best friend. Jane looked at her giving her a bright smile before she looked out of the window.

"Yeah. There is no way we are letting them ruin our fun." Jane stated looking back at her friend like she came up with the best idea ever. "You know what we haven't done in a while? Let's do a pinky promise."

"That's for little kids." Penny laughed.

"Who cares? Everyone is a little kid on the inside. We need to promise that throughout this trip there is no way we are going to think about Kyoya or Kaoru. Agreed?" She asked holding up her pinky finger. Penny smiled connecting her pinky finger to Jane's and smiled.

"Agreed." They held their fingers there for a second before both of them hold up their notebooks which had schedules on them.

"So first stop after dropping our stuff at the hotel is going to be the crepe place?"

"Oh yeah! I researched the place when you were sleeping. Their most popular dish is the triple chocolate crepes, and yes, I made sure cause I know how much you and Honey love chocolate." The girls laughed before they heard the little blonde boy ask…

"Did someone say chocolate?" Honey squealed. The girls laughed even harder before going back to their plans.

Meanwhile with the boys...

"I'm not entirely sure what you guys did," Hikaru said snickering at his brother and Kyoya "but Jane and Penny seem like they are really pissed at you two." Kaoru looked away to the window trying to hide his face from his brother. Kyoya stopped typing and looked over to Jane before going back to his laptop.

"I did nothing wrong." Kyoya stated in a matter of fact tone. "One day we were just talking about a project. All of a sudden she just exploded saying that I think I'm better than her, I don't respect her, and after a little bit I just tuned her out."

"That may be why she thinks you don't respect her."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Kaoru stated still looking out of the window. "At least nothing I can remember."

"Didn't you say something about you getting jealous when Penny was talking to Nekozawa-sempia last week," Kyoya stated closing his laptop. Kaoru snapped his head to the vice president.

"You mean she's still mad about that? That wasn't my fault!"

"You guys realize you aren't dating them right?" Hikaru asked. "No offence Kaoru, but she probably thought you were trying to control her. It wouldn't surprise me if that was the case. Besides knowing you; you probably said some pretty cruel things to her."

"What about Kyoya? He said some pretty cruel stuff to Jane! He always does!"

"Kyoya is in the same situation as you. Besides he has always been a dick so it's not a total surprise that this happened to him." Kaoru sunk down into his chair seeing he isn't getting anywhere in this argument.

"Well if you're gonna call me out on everything I've been doing wrong. The least you can do is help me fix this." Tamaki then appeared next to Kaoru putting his arm around him and cheered.

"You're asking the wrong person," Tamaki cheered.

"Boss, you're going to help me?"Kaoru asked.

"God help your poor soul," Kyoya stated opening up her notebook again.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Tamaki screamed. "I am the king of the host club! We are going to France for crying out loud! It's the most romantic place of the world! There is no better place to win a woman's heart!"

"YO LOUD MOUTH! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA!" Jane yelled from her seat. Everyone flinched as Tamaki also blushed like a cherry turning to .

"Sorry Jane." He turned back to the rest of the boys talking quietly. "There are many things you can do. I promise you that by the end of the trip you will have them on your precious arms."

"Like what? C'mon boss, you have to tell me!" Kaoru begged. The commotion had made Kyoya at least a little bit intrigued. Of course he couldn't stop thinking about his fight with Jane. He knew he had to be desperate to even consider listening to that idiot's ideas.

"A romantic dinner, a tour of the town, and a wonderful opera. For god sake, bring them to the French Riviera. It's so magnificent there! If you want to have them back then you have to plan accordingly. You are a part of the precidious host club. You should have learned by now how to woo any kind of girl by now."

"You know you haven't come up with one thing yet,"Kyoya stated making the blonde shut up. Everyone looked at him curiously. "How exactly are we going to get those two apart? You know Jane is extremely protective of Penny. If Kaoru gets closer to her than he already is then he will be kicked off this plane, literally. Those two are going to be hanging out with each other for the whole trip." They were all silent knowing that it's true. Tamaki sprung up with his hand in the air.

"Divide and conquer boys! It's that simple. Penny is pretty easy to distract so that's not a problem. All we need to do is take her away from Jane and the rest will be a piece of cake. The twins sprung up cheering the boss on while Kyoya sat down looking at his laptop. _Will this actually work?_

****Me: Hey guys! Hoped you like the second chapter! I promise it will get better. So please review and NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU BACK! I love you guys!****


	3. Arrival

**Me: Hey guys, I hope you liked the story so far! Anyway please enjoy the next chapter of the story! I don't own Ouran (though I wish I did T-T)!**

A few hours later now in France Jane's P.O.V...

"Man, I'm beat!" Penny stated before she stretched her arms over her head making a groaning noise as the rest of the group headed into the hotel not far behind. "I think I have to take a little nap to shake off this jetlag before I can do any France exploring!"I laughed trying to carry both of our luggage to the terminal catching up to her. It's eleven o'clock here and we got off the plane about an hour ago.

"I doubt you're that tired to carry your own luggage," I stated. She rolled her eyes taking her bags out of my hands. I thought I packed big but she takes the cake with two bigs filled with clothes, one bag full of hair supplies and make up, and another bag with all of her coats and shoes. I only have two bags for everything yet even that is a little excessive for my taste. "I'm pretty tired too; there's no way in hell I can sleep on planes. Why don't we head to the rooms and set up our alarm clocks for three o'clock? And after we get ready we will meet here at four?"

"Sounds like a great plan ladies! Sweet dreams my Princesses! Here are your room keys" Tamaki cheered flaying his arms like a buffoon as always right as he gave us our room keys. Penny and I looked at each other before looking over back at our dopey friend with sickening looks.

"When you say it like that it just sounds perverted," we said. Tamaki's face blackened at our comment no saying a word for once. We didn't let him since we left before he could retort anything back to us. We headed up the golden staircase with red plush carpets leading the way up to the higher floors.

It's a magnificent hotel with the whole place covered in gold plastered all over it and a huge chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. There are elevators right next to the staircase but we never take them since I kept bugging my best friend about doing little things to become healthier. After a while I convinced her and it became one of our habits.

"What room did you get?" Penny asked. I looked at my card real quick,

"Three eighty four, what about you?" She did the same thing I did before letting a chuckle out. She looked back at me giving me one of her winks.

"Looks like we're neighbors. I'm three eighty five." We laughed before looping arms skipping away to our vacation.

Back in the lobby Tamaki's P.O.V...

"We have to agree with them on that one," My clubs members said watching the girls walk away. I went to the corner grabbing some paper on the way, sat, and started tearing small pieces of the paper letting them fall onto the ground. I don't know why I do this but it always calms me down just a little bit.

"Come on, Boss. You heard the ladies, we got a lot of things to do before we put this plan into action." Honey cheered.

"Right!" I said feeling energized again. I stood up looking back at everyone. "Let's commence with Operation Fix Things With Kyoya And Jane And Kaoru And Penny!" The twins raised their hands.

"I think we need to work on the title a little bit," they said in unison as always.

"Shut up!"

"Don't forget we have a week to do this so we don't have to rush in," Kyoya reminded us.

"Yeah," Mori stated.

**Me: Hey guys I know this is a really short chapter but I think it's a good introduction to the next chapter so please don't yell at me because of it. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	4. The Plan is On!

**Me: Hello everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter! Anyway please enjoy this one!**

A few days later Penny's P.O.V:

"Man, what the heck is taking Jane so long?" I asked myself right before my phone beeped. _About time._ I thought to myself pulling out my phone. _Hey! Sorry I slept through my alarm again ^_^' but I just need to fix my hair real quick and I'll be right there. -Jane._ I texted her back telling her I'll wait for her before I put it back in my pocket and leaned on one of the expensive golden pillars.

"BOO!" A voice yelled behind me.

"AHH!" I screamed pulling my hand in a fist, turning around, and punching the person who surprised me….which turned out to be Tamaki. "T-Tamaki-sempai?" He rubbed his perfect face while trying to get up with his other hand. Yeah Tamaki looked hot today with wearing a plain red shirt, white leather coat over it, black designer jeans, and black sandals. I totally feel out of place next to him wearing a red tank top, black skirt, and one inch black strap heels. My brown hair is in a high ponytail and falling to the center of my back.

"I see Jane has been teaching you to punch," He retorted clearly still in pain. It was true since Jane had a short temper she had plenty of experiences with punching people.

"Sorry about that," I helped him up brushing any sort of things that got onto his shirt. "You really surprised me."

"It's okay. I should have expected that." He laughed scratching the back of his head. "How has your trip been so far? Got to see any nice spots?"

"Oh yeah! We've been to about ten museums so far, we saw the original Statue of Liberty, went to a couple nice parks, and this crepe restaurant we liked. We are actually going to head over there soon."

"Oh, didn't Jane tell you? She's having a little trouble getting ready so she says to go on to the restaurant without her." Tamaki said pretty quickly. I looked at him confused putting my hand back on my pocket where my phone is.

"Really? She just texted me a few moments ago saying she just needed to fix her hair. It shouldn't be too much longer before she shows up." I replied tilting my head still really confused.

"Um….her straightener isn't working!"

"She should have told me that before! I'll let her use mine, I just need to get it from my room!" I smiled waving goodbye to him and heading up the stairs.

"W-WAIT!" Tamaki screamed making me halt and turn back towards him. "Jane's borrowing my hair straightener! It's going to take her a while to learn how to use it, you know?"

"You straighten your hair, Senpai?" I asked giving him a strange look. He stood straight up pointing his finger at me while his other hand caress his perfect hair.

"Of course. My hair is not this amazing naturally like you may think."

"Huh, well you've certainly fooled me." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I'll, uh, I'll just head off to the restaurant then."

"Y-yeah! She'll be there as soon as she can!"

"Um, okay. Thanks Tamaki-sempai." I smiled at him one last time before waving goodbye to him heading off to the restaurant. _I guess you learn something new every day. It kind of makes since now that I think about it. His hair is always straight everyday no matter what._

Tamaki's P.O.V:

"That was a close one," I sighed quietly waving Penny off with a cheeky smile on my face. Once she disappear I relaxed my body. I didn't even realize how tense I was till then. _One down, one to go. Only this time the target isn't as easy to trick. It's good Penny is really oblivious-_

"Tamaki," A voice said from behind me surprising me out of my thoughts. I turned around seeing Jane standing there in a cute blue sundress that went down right past her knees with the same color inch strap heels. In one hand she has a matching small purse and in the other a big floppy black hat. The whole outfit totally complimented her long blonde hair that flowed down to her waist.

"Wow that dress is really cute on you," Her face turned a little red before she shook it off.

"Have you seen Penny anywhere? I slept in and was running a little late." She asked a little out of breath. _Time for target number two._

"Oh yeah! She said that since you were taking a while that she headed to the park. She told me to tell you that when you got here so you both can walk around before eating."

"Really? It's not like Penny to want to exercise." Jane gave me a suspicious look. I raised my hands to my face. _Oh crap, hopefully I can pull this off._

"She just said she wanted something to do besides stand here and wait. Don't shoot the messenger." She stood there looking at me like that for a second before relaxing.

"Park, right. Can you give me some directions?" I nodded leading her to the front door.

"Just take a left right at this corner, another left, a right and you'll be there."

"Thanks! If she calls you tell her I'm on my way!" Jane said as she scurried out of the hotel. I waved her off waiting for her to disappear as well before I took out my cell phone. I dialed two familiar numbers putting it as a group chat. They both answered on the second ring.

"They are on their way," I said.

"Yes boss!" Hikaru answered.

"Yes sir, Tama-chan, sir!" Honey said on the other line.

"Hikaru don't forget you have Jane to deal with. So good luck trying to handle her. Honey-sempai, you and Mori-sempai have Penny to deal with so you have the easier job. All of you just remember to keep their minds off of each other and lead them to the two boys. Understood?"

"Yeah, uh, thanks boss..." Hikaru said obviously not sounding too thrilled about having to try to distract Jane, know she could get vicious with him for being 'an idiot'.

"Okey dockey!" Honey cheered. He obviously didn't mind taking on his part of the job. They hung up and the plan was on.

**Me: Hello everyone! Hoped you liked this chapter 'cause it's my favorite one to write so far. I love Tamaki in this chapter. Anyways please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much!**


	5. No

**Me: Hello again everyone. As you might have been able to tell I am trying to finish this story quickly so there will probably be a few chapters left if I'm really stupid and write more than I have to like always. Anyway please enjoy! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

Jane's P.O.V

I raced towards the park trying to remember the directions Tamaki gave me as best as I could. Once finally came into view I slowed down. I finally slowed to a stop trying to catch my breath. _It may be easy for me to run in heels but it does take a lot of energy._ I looked up trying to search for a familiar face, only when I did find a familiar face it wasn't quite what I expected. I walked over to the person as they hung up their phone while sighing. They seemed to notice my presence as they turned around to looked to see me.

"Oh, uh, hey Jane!"

"Hikaru," I said suspiciously. He looked nice today besides the guilty face of his. He is wearing a blue tee-shirt under a white unbuttoned vest, torn up blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"How's it goin'?" He asked nervously. _Okay, something is up._

"Good, I guess. Have you seen Penny anywhere? Tamaki said that she was coming over here for a walk when I was getting ready."

"Oh yeah! I just saw her a moment ago and she said she was heading towards the pond. I can take you there if you want." Hikaru offered still looking as guilty as ever.

"Yeah. Thanks." He started leading me away keeping his back in my line of view. My guess is to keep me from analyzing his face any more than I already had. "So where is that brother of yours? It's strange to see you two apart knowing how inseparable you guys are."

"Kaoru? I, uh, I'm not sure where he is. I think he's somewhere around here with Honey and Mori."

"That's odd." HIkaru looked down.

"Yeah I know." The pond finally came into view but Penny is still hidden from sight. I tried looking around but she is still no where to be seen. I looked back at Hikaru.

"So we're at the pond. Mind telling me where she is cause I can't see her."

"Penny isn't here, Miss. Jane." A husky voice came from behind me. I turned around seeing Kyoya smiling coming out the tree now right in front me.

At the same time...Penny's P.O.V

"Penny-chan," Honey's voice cheered as I entered the restaurant waving at me. Him and Mori were sitting at a table together with a chocolate crepe sitting in front of them and one other chair sitting closest to me. "Come sit down with us!"

"Hn." Mori grunted in agreement.

"Oh, hey you guys." I said sitting on the empty chair. "Are you going to eat with Jane and I?"

"Yeah! Tama-chan texted us saying she is still having trouble with her hair. She'll still be a little while before she gets here. So we thought we would start eating before she gets here." I giggled pulling the crepe towards me.

"Oh, huh. I think I'll have to loan her mine for the rest of the trip. She just can't win with them today." I laughed at my own joke along with Honey. "Although I think Jane is going to be mad that we started without her."

"It's okay. We ordered a double chocolate crepe just for her so she won't be too mad."

"Okay! Well bon appetite as the french say!" I dug into my crepe which was delicious while a waitress brought over a glass of milk for me to rinse the residue from my mouth. It only took me a few minutes to finish it all up. I talked to the two of my friends for another minute before…

"I need to use the toilet for a moment. We will be right back, okay." Honey said grabbing Mori's hand and waving me goodbye.

"Man, those two really do go everywhere together," I whispered to myself waving them off. I glanced around the restaurant which seemed to have a old cabin feel to it, admiring the decor right before I saw a flash of red to my right.

"Hey," The person stated. I stood up to see his face. Red hair, golden eyes, white top, under a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Oh, hey Kaoru." I replied taking my eyes off him looking down awkwardly.

**Me: Another short chapter but the next one is going to be longer I promise! Anyway please review NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


	6. Talking and One Story Unleased

**Me: One chapter after another! Hahaha! Anyway please enjoy this chapter! I don't own Ouran!**

Jane's P.O.V

"Penny isn't here, Miss. Jane." A husky voice came from behind me. I turned around seeing Kyoya smiling coming out from a tree that's now right in front of me. I brought my eyes away from his face looking at my feet. My hat I put on right as I left the hotel, covered my face making it easy to hide the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

"Hikaru, if you plotted something with Tamaki again I swear I am going to kill you." I warned using my scariest voice I could muster. From the corner of my eye I could see Hikaru put his hands up in defense.

"Please just go with it Jane," He said. Anger started to burst through me like a wildfire.

"No way. I don't want to be anywhere near him." I growled.

"Aren't you over reacting?"

"No way. I think I'm reacting exactly like I should be. You have no idea what it's like crushing on him. He knew it all the while also."

"Fine, whatever. Don't bring me into your lover's spat. I did my job." Hikaru said before quickly retreating to get as far away from us as possible. It was quiet for a moment. _I should just leave.. There's no point in staying here._

"Just hear me out. I'm sorry for offending you, truly." Kyoya stated.

"That sounds prewritten. I came here to relax not to go out with someone who thinks that they are better than me."

"I don't think that."

"Yeah right," I said turning around in the direction of where I just came from. "I'm heading over to the restaurant. I'm pretty sure that's where Tamaki sent Penny to."

"I'm telling you I don't think that at all! This is so like you! You put words in my mouth. I'm sorry okay?"

"I don't believe you. You always think you're better than everybody just because you're smart. You have impossible standards for women you go out with. No women, not even me are ever going to be good enough for you. Isn't that right?" The place was silent for moments that seemed like hours. He can't argue with me because he knows I'm right. "If you are ever going to think that I am going to go back to chasing after you, that I met your impossible standards than you're going to have to prove it."

"How?"

"That's for you to decide. I'm leaving."

At the same time…Penny's P.O.V:

"Oh, hey Kaoru." I said looking away from him awkwardly. _Why did he have to show up of all people? This was supposed to be a relaxing trip for us, but of course this has to happen._

"Mind if I join? I got a strawberry crepe for you." He asked sweetly as he always does.

"No that's fine. I was just waiting here for Jane." I sat back in my chair looking at my empty plate as he put the fresh strawberry one on top of it before he sat down where Honey was just a moment ago. Once he sat down he put one of his hands on his cheek and the other on the table. He tried not to look me straight in the eye which I was thankful for.

"To tell you the truth she's not coming." I looked up shocked.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled a little bit.

"Well if things went according to plan she's with Kyoya at the park right now." My eyes went wide and I leaned back on my chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh god, Kyoya's gonna die." Kaoru laughed scratching the back of his head.

"I think Hikaru is going to get the worst of it."

"Oh no, he's there too? Jeeze…" I snapped my head back at him. "Wait, if he's there, why aren't you? Aren't you two like inseparable?" He gave me a soft smile.

"Cause I'm here with you." His face darkened and his smile faded. "We need to talk about what happened with Nekozawa-sempai." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the fight we've been having for a while now. We never really dated. If we ever were hanging out his brother always tagged along which in my standards isn't a date. I looked back at the crepe, grabbed my fork, and started cutting it with the edge of my fork.

"I don't really think there's anything to talk about." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me but not anyone else.

A few weeks back...

"_I don't get why you keep going after this guy," Jane stated leaning back on her chair. 'This guy' is referring to Kaoru. This was the fifth time I thought Kaoru and I were finally going on a date yesterday but it turned out he wanted me to model some outfits his mom just made. Him and Hikaru were judging which ones to dispatch._

"_I'm so pathetic," I replied hitting my head on my desk. It's six thirty and school is going to start in about another half an hour. We came here so early so I could talk to her about what happened,_

"_Nope. You aren't pathetic, he is. I should kick his butt for playing you like this again but thanks to your crush on him I can't pumble on him like I should have a long time ago. So what are you going to do this time?"_

"_Ignore it I guess." I looked up from the desk seeing her disappointed face._

"_You could at least get mad or something." She sighed._

"_I can't hold a grudge."_

"_I guess it's lucky I can hold grudges enough for the two of us. Who knows maybe you'll find a new guy to chase after at that magic club party tonight. I still can't believe Nekozawa asked you to organize it, you're like the least organized person I know." We both laughed and changed the subject as people started to come in class. It wasn't long until the twins showed up. Kaoru waved at me giving me a big grin. I was about to waved back when Jane grabbed my hands shaking her head. I gave her a puzzling look before looking back at Kaoru nodding my head smiling. He looked at me confused before heading to his own desk across the room. I looked back at Jane._

"_Do you seriously have to do that?" I asked._

"_Yes." Jane replied with a mischievous smile._

"_You know sometimes I worry why I'm friends with you." We laughed again before I noticed Nekozawa-sempai hanging by the door waving at me to come over. "I'll be right back. When I'm gone I expect you to have stayed in your seat the whole time."_

"_Meh," She whined sticking her tongue out at me playfully as I got up and left. I walked to the door where the mysterious man stood._

"_Hey Nekozawa-sempai! What's up?"_

"_I just came by to deliver the black roses you asked for." He replied handing me a bouquet of black roses._

"_Thanks so much. This is going to help so much with my art project. As promised I'll see you tonight at seven." He nodded just before I got pulled away hitting a desk behind me. "Hey! What are you-" my words got caught in my throat seeing who threw me._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru yelled at Nekozawa. I pulled Kaoru to face me._

"_What do you think_ you're _doing?" I yelled._

"_You're going out with this creep?"_

"_You're the creep! You have no say in what I do or who I do it with!"_

"_Yeah I think it is my business!"_

"_You don't own me, you're not my parents!"_

"_Who cares?"_

"_Why do you? If you like me then just tell me!" I screamed which took him back. The room was quiet and I knew everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. He looked at me shocked before his expression changed to sorrow. Yet he still didn't say a word. "That's just as I suspected. I'm sick of playing these stupid games with you. Leave me alone!"_

The Present...

"Yes there is something to talk about," Kaoru started. "You haven't talked to me since we had that fight."

"What you said really bothered me. Can you blame me for not wanting to talk to you?" I asked.

"He was flirting with you!" _He still doesn't get that he was just helping me with my art project. He won't believe me if I told him again. Might as well play along._

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you and I are dating or anything. Who cares if he 'was flirting' with me?"

"It matters to me, okay!"

"Why? Why is it such a big deal to you?" I asked anger filling my voice and every part of my body.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY!"

**Me: SURPRISE ENDING! I hope you guys are loving this story as much as me! I told you this chapter would be longer! Anyway please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	7. Anger bursts

**Me: Hello everyone! I am going to have a surprise for you guys at the last chapter! So please be patient. I think it's going to be five more chapters! Anyways please enjoy the new chapter of 'A Trip to France'!**

Penny's P.O.V

"Kaoru," I said. It was the only thing I could muster up to saying. He pinched his nose and shook his head. It was silent between us for a while. I had to break it. "I never knew. I thought that because you were always with Hikaru when we hung out that you never really liked me. I thought you knew and were playing with my feelings."

"No!" He yelled looking up at me. "Why would I play with your feelings? I would neve-"

"You would never do that? Please! I heard about how you and Hikaru were always messing with girls back in your middle school days."

"I was different then. Even ask everyone at school, I am not the same person." I want to believe that he isn't the same person. I don't know if I can though. When I first heard of how he was back then I did ask some people at school. From what I heard, whenever a girl confessed their love to one twin that twin would pretend to be the other. And when the twin asked if the girl would rather be with the other one and she accepted they would mock her. I heard they didn't do it that way anymore but a lot of the guys at school think that it's basically the same thing they're doing at the host club. A lot of the people say that they have grown nicer over time but their prankster personalities seem to not change one bit.

"Old habits die hard." I choked out looking down at my hands. "It didn't hit me till now." I looked up at him square in the eyes. "You haven't really changed since your middle school days, have you? You don't mind girls chasing after you, but when it comes to chasing after a girl you just sit there and do nothing."

"That's not true!"

"Really? Excuse me if I have a hard time believing it." I stood up. _Jane is right. I need to start sticking up for myself._ "I am here for a relaxing vacation not to be harassed by some jerk-face. Do me a favor and leave me alone for this vacation….actually now to think about it. Leave me alone forever." I walked out of the cafe not looking back feeling very proud of myself.

Later on that night in Jane's Room….Third person P.O.V

"So what happened next?" Jane asked very intrigued in the story Penny is telling about her and her crush. Penny locked herself in her room for the whole day after coming back from the cafe. It took four hours for Jane to bring her best friend into her room to talk.

"I lost it. I started yelling at him and told him to leave me alone forever." Penny said. Jane clapped her hands with a big smile on her face. She was never so proud of Penny. For years she has been telling her to stick up for herself and now that she had is amazing. There is a part of her that wants to thank Kaoru for this. "Enough about my fight with Kaoru, is Kyoya and Hikaru still alive?"

"Sadly," Jane growled remembering her day.

"So what happened when you saw Kyoya?"

"He was an enormous jackass. I was an inch from slapping him."

"I'm surprised you didn't." Now it was Penny's turn to applaude her best friend. "You're learning how to control your anger!"

"Shut up." Jane picked up one of the pillows and her Penny with it. Penny lost her balance and fell off of Jane's bed landing on the floor laughing. This in turn also made Jane laugh at the clumsiness of her friend.

"And she's back!" Penny cheered in between laughs.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked reaching her hand out to help her.

"Yeah I'm okay." Penny took her hand and got back up on the bed.

"You know what we should do tomorrow?"

"What?"

"We should go shopping! Do some retail therapy!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" The girls cheered before they went on talking about the day's events again

"Man I can't believe Tamaki managed to trick us." Jane said.

"Same here, did you know Tamaki straightens his hair?" Penny asked making Jane's mouth turn into a smiling 'O'.

"No way! No wonder his hair is always perfect!"

"That's what I was thinking! He was like 'my hair isn't naturally perfect like you may think'."

"Oh, I am so holding this over his head." Jane said mischievously.

In Tamaki's room

"I all of a sudden have a bad feeling." Tamaki said laying in bed at night.

**Me: Hey guys! Just a few more chapters. Probably two or three. Who knows? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	8. Shopping and Hotties

**Me: Hey guys! Hope you all are doing well. As stated before it's only a couple more chapters before the end. It's not like my other stories, it is supposed to be short. Oh yeah, I am so excited because I have been meeting so many people that like the same animes I do, it's rare for that to happen since I like some old ones that some people don't really hear about. I am so excited to be meeting so many people like that here. Sorry for my rambling, as always please enjoy this story!**

Kyoya's P.O.V

"I can't believe I got sucked into this," I said looking out the window seeing the two girls looking at something. This is what my life is now. In disguise with the rest of the host club stalking Penny and Jane while they tour France.

"You didn't have to go along with it," Tamaki said fixing his long brown wig. Tamaki decided for his disguise he decided to wear a brown wig that goes up to his shoulder, a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. I am wearing a short red wig, blue tank top, black jeans, and sneakers. Honey dressed in a long black wig that goes past his shoulder blades, pink dress, and black flats (he wanted to wear it). Hikaru is wearing a bald cap, sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. Kaoru is wearing a blue wig that kind of looks like Tamaki's hair, purple polo, tan pants, and sneakers. Mori we thought he wouldn't help since he is hard to disguise so he's at the hotel doing something.

With Mori...third person P.O.V

"He's so cute," Girls cheered as they watched Mori practicing judo.

Back with Kyoya...his P.O.V

"So what is our plan?" Kaoru asked. "Just keep following them for the rest of the day?"

"Of course not," Tamaki cheered before he laid a huge map on the table with little red 'x's on top of some things. "I heard the girls talking earlier to figure out what their plan was for today and marked every stop they were talking about. In each spot I laid out a series of traps to lead them all the way to the Eiffel Tower tonight!"

"Best part is they have no clue that we're following them." Honey said. "So it should be a piece of cake getting them there."

Jane's P.O.V

"They still following us?" Penny asked as I looked up at a brand new frying pan seeing the reflection of the restaurant across the street where all the boys were hidden.

"Yep," I answered. "And they all look totally ridiculous in their outfits. Besides Honey-sempai. He's totally adorable in that dress." They have been following us ever since we left the hotel which we always knew. We didn't mind though since they aren't making a scene for once. We've been out for about an hour shopping around just like planned. So far Penny has a beautiful blue dress, a black halter top, and skinny jeans. I haven't bought anything besides a blood red dress and some shoes.

"Good, 'cause there is two really hot french guys looking at us." I looked at her before I followed her gaze over two very hot guys about twenty feet away from us. One of them is pretty tall, brown messy hair, black glasses on his thin nose, wearing a fake leather jacket over a white tee shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. The other guys is a little shorter, black hair that is spiked up, black eyeliner, a black and white striped shirt under a blue jean jacket, black pants, and sneakers.

"You're right. I call hot nerd."

"Go ahead. How should we approach them?" I thought about it and shrugged.

"Just make a subtle movement and let things go on from there." We made eye contact with the two boys, waved, and went back to looking at some paintings. "Trap is set."

"How long do you think it would take?"

"Not long," I looked back at the frying pan seeing the reflection of Kaoru and Kyoya glaring at the two boys I waved at. I didn't say anything to Penny. She probably doesn't care at this point due to the confrontation yesterday. Penny is saying something but I barely listened.

"Jane...Jane!" Penny called taking me out of my daze. I turned around looking at her.

"Yeah?" She pointed next to her. "These guys wanted to say hi." I looked where she was pointing to the two boys we just saw.

"Bonjour" The hot nerd greeted. "I'm Ames, and this is my friend Nadir." I smiled at both of them holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jane." Ames shook my hand then Nadir. "So you guys natives?"

"Oui." Nadir said. "We are from France."

"We are visiting from Japan." Penny stated not taking her eyes off of Nadir. _Look at that girl. She's so into him._

"Japan?" The boys asked at the same time. "Why?"

"Sightseeing." I said before Penny could tell here we actually came with a bunch of guys from a club that flirts with girls. "I got an idea. We are actually going to be leaving tomorrow but we haven't seen much of Paris. Want to show us around." The boys looked at each other smiling from ear to ear before looking back at us with the same smile.

"Oui!" They cheered holding out their arms. I took Ames's arm and Penny took Nadir's arm. They started leading away from the restaurant the boys are at.

"How do you know English so well anyway?" I asked.

"My mother is American." Ames explained. "I travel there every summer." _That is so hot._

Kyoya's P.O.V

"Where the hell are they going?" I yelled watching the girl I love walking away from some french guy with her best friend. _She can't seriously like this guy!_

"And where the hell are they going?" Kaoru yelled pressing up against the window.

"This is not keeping up with the schedule!" Tamaki yelled flipping through the notes he had written while eavesdropping on the girls last night.

"To hell with the schedule," Kaoru and I yelled while glaring at my best friend. "They just left with two strange boys!"

**Me: Hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me forever to figure out what to write so I hope this is okay. Please review. Only a few more chapters left. I promise I will try to update more. Love ya so much! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


	9. Voicemail and Dates

**Me: Hey guys, I'm trying to update as fast as possible. Shortening the story to next chapter after this one. It should be up not long after this one. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Ren: Yeah!**

**Me: By the way guys, Ren apparently doesn't know how to spell Kaoru. She says he has too many vowels in his name so please be patient with her.**

**Ren: KIMI!**

**Me: Bye!**

"You guys are so funny," Penny laughed holding her stomach with one arm while the other is still wrapped around Nadir's. "I could listen to your stories all day!" It's been a couple of hours since we left with the two boys to tour Paris. I can't believe how beautiful this place actually is till now. We've been to about five museums, seven historical landmarks, and who knows how many cafes. My stomach feels like it's bloated seven times over.

"It's all true," Ames laughed along with Penny. "No matter how many times Nadir tries to deny hitting me with a rock."

"It was an accident," Nadir said defensively with his heavy accent. If we haven't talked with him for the past few hours we probably wouldn't have known what he was saying. Which was the case with when we began this journey. Ames had to translate for the first hour, we learned that Nadir was born in France and has taken English in school so he hasn't mastered the accent yet.

"Don't worry," I stated patting the man on the shoulder "I did the same thing to my cousin a couple years ago. I think it's safe to say we should never skid rocks." Everyone laughed at my connection to his story. Not long after with a couple more stories shared, we stopped at a crossroad.

"We have to check in with our parents real quick," Ames stated taking my hand. "We hope to see you later on tonight."

"There's no way I would miss seeing you again," I giggled as he kissed my hand before leaving with his friend.

Nadir gave a small wave, smiling at Penny, before the boys turned and walked off. Jane bumped Penny on the stomach with her elbow

"Penny's got a boyfriend." Jane teased.

Penny rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh. "Yeah? Seems I'm not the only one."

"I don't know, maybe."

"There's no 'maybe' about it, that's looove." Penny winked. Jane laughed grabbing her friend's arm just like she did with Nadir not too long after.

"Do you think Kyoya has checked his voicemail message yet?" Jane asked changing the subject.

With Kyoya and the boys who are frantically searching for the girls…

"Well I would say they couldn't have gone far, but we're in _France_ so they could be anywhere right now!" Kaoru groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Kyoya leaned his head onto the back of the bench he was sitting on right as his phone started to ring. Hoping it was Jane who was calling, he picked up not realizing it was actually his father on the line.

"Son," his father's voice boomed over the phone. "Is there something you should be telling me?" Kyoya sat bewildered at the question.

"Like what exactly?" Kyoya asked very confused.

"I feel like you should know, _Momma Kyoya!_" Mr. Ootori's voice was dripping with shame. Kyoya was silent for a moment with his mind trying to figure out what the _hell _his dad just said.

"What…"

"Tell me son, are you having a 'kawaii day'?"

"Are you okay, Father? You aren't sounding like yourself."

"Well how do you think _you_ sound in your damned voicemail message!" Realizing something might have happened Kyoya's eyes widened hanging up on his father. He quickly dialed his voicemail to hear his 'voice' on the message that he _never_ remembered recording. Kyoya resisted the urge to throw his phone into the street and hope that it was destroyed by an oncoming truck, and turned to the group. "Yeah, I really need to find the girls."

To the girls at Jane's hotel room…

"PENNY YOU ARE NOT WEARING CONVERSE WITH THIS DRESS!" Jane yelled trying to take Penny's favorite shoes away.

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE ME, JANE!" Penny held her shoes protectively in her arms. As if _anyone_ could take away her babies. Jane sighed as she looked at her best friend wearing a spaghetti strap knee length black dress, that flared out at the bottom, and strips flowed about making it look really edgy. "You're lucky I'm even wearing a dress, you could at least let me have my Converse. Take pity on me, Jane, I beg of you!" Penny pleaded dramatically.

"Fine but just this once." Penny squealed as Jane looked at the mirror to make sure her dress was okay. It was a sleeveless black knee length dress with the bottom flaring out and pink flowers coming from the bottom right covering almost half of the bottom of the dress. Jane's hair is a half up, half down style while Penny curled her hair that was hanging off of her ponytail.

"Ah Jane, we look so good," Penny smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sassy, I like it." Jane stated right before frantic knocking came from the door. "I wonder who that could be." She rolled her eyes walking over and opening the door to see a fuming Kyoya holding up his phone. "I have my own phone thanks."

"Jane this isn't funny," Kyoya said, deadpanned. "Do you know the phone call I just received, from my _father_?"

"Did the doctors finally remove the stick up his ass?" Jane questioned.

"JANE," Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose. "When did you change my voicemail message? HOW LONG has it been like this?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what message you speak of. Do you mind playing it so we can hear whatever this 'message' is?" Jane teased with Penny flopping on her bed laughing so hard she can barely breathe.

Before Kyoya could respond, Hikaru appeared from who knows where and snatched the phone from his hand. "One voicemail message, coming right up!" He pressed a button on the phone, and a second later the message began playing in a perky voice that sounded a _bit_ like Kyoya's.

'_Moshi moshi, Momma Kyoya desu! Please leave a message, and I'll call you back! Have a kawaii day! Arigato!' _At that point everyone, but Kyoya, lost it. The whole host club including Jane were holding their stomachs laughing, the twins even ended up on the floor because they were laughing so hard.

"This isn't funny! I had my _father_ questioning me on this!" Kyoya practically had steam coming from his ears. "How long has it been like this Jane?"

"How long have you had that phone?" Jane teased.

The twins got up off the floor quick enough to hold Kyoya back so he couldn't actually strangle Jane like he looked like he was about to.

"We changed it when you two first started your fight." Penny admitted. "It was really easy to break into your phone. Who knew your password would be Kyone. What does that mean anyway?"

Kyoya's face turned bright red, and he snatched his phone out of Hikaru's hand. "It doesn't mean anything!" He shoved the phone into his pocket. "Can we please change the subject now? I'm done talking about anything to do with my phone or what's on it."

"Whatever, we have dates tonight anyway." Jane stated turning to Penny. "Come on, we are going to be late." Every single boy in the room went wide-eyed and their jaws dropped, and surprisingly, Tamaki was the first one to compose himself.

"D-dates?" He stuttered.

"Yeah," Penny stated fixing her hair. "It's when a guy and a girl hang out doing something they both enjoy with each other. And mine wasn't _afraid_ to ask me out." She emphasized afraid as she looked over at Kaoru sternly. His expression turned from shock to utter self hatred. Penny stared daggers at Kaoru as she grabbed her phone, shoved it into her bra, adjusted the skirt of her dress, and stormed out of the room dramatically. Jane held in her laugher of pure joy as she grabbed her purse and followed her friend's lead as she walked out of the room like a hot bitch.

"What just happened?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure, but I still feel like an idiot for whatever happened. I think."

**Me: BOO YEAH! First chapter in a while Ren and I worked on a chapter like this for so long. You wouldn't believe how hard it was for us not to write 'Kimi' and 'Ren'.**

**Ren: A lot harder than I'd like to admit, so I won't.**

**Me: This is one of my all time favorite chapters. Wouldn't you agree Ren?**

**Ren: I agree 100%! I was really getting in touch with my inner-Penny here, right down to the phone in the bra thing. Accurate.**

**Me: You were so **_**sassy!**_

**Ren: Like I said: ACCURATE.**

**Me: Anyways, we both hoped you liked this chapter as much as we did. Especially the amazing voicemail message Ren came up with.**

**Ren: Also, let us know what your opinion is of wearing Converse with fancy dresses! Totally awesome, right? That's what I thought, such a good combination.**

**Me: I SAID IT DEPENDS ON THE DRESS DAMMIT! You know I'm a non-traditional traditionalist. Besides that, let us know how you liked the chapter and the next one will most likely be online tomorrow. NO FLAMES OR WE WILL BOTH FLAME YOU SO FREAKING HARD!**

**Ren: And on that note, HAVE A KAWAII DAY**

**Me: Love you guys! (Ren puts her phone in her bra and storms off like she did in the story. And Kimi walks out like a hot bitch.)**


	10. SPEEDDAIL

**Me: Hey guys! It's the last chapter!**

**Ren: We've come so far *sobbing***

**Me: And it's been longer than we expected.**

**Ren: But here we are!**

**Me: This chapter is going to be filled with AWESOMENESS!**

**Ren: (As per usual, of course ;3)**

**Me: Please enjoy this last exciting chapter….OH GOD REN I CAN'T DO THIS!**

**Ren: BE STRONG KIMI, WE BELIEVE IN YOU**

**Me: WE DON'T OWN OURAN!**

Penny yanked the phone out of her bra, shuttering. "That was so cold!" Jane wrapped her arm around Penny's neck giggling like a little school girl.

"I've never been so proud of you. I think Nadir is a good influence since now you got some spunk in ya veins." Jane stated trying to sound like a hip hop star or whatever.

"I've never felt so alive!" Penny laughed, hugging Jane and spinning in a circle. "KAURU HAS GOT NOTHING ON NADIR MAN!" Jane laughed as Penny joined in with the stupid imitation and her nickname for the said boy. Jane could tell that her friend was only lying to herself. Whether they like it or not, they still liked the host club boys more than the hot French guys.

The boys just seconds from where we left off….

"What are we supposed to do now?" Tamaki asked, almost about to start freaking out.

"Nothing," Kyoya stated surprising everyone. No one could see his expression, he was in pure agony that the girl he liked so much was going out with someone other than himself. He was the man no girl could say no to, which is why he was so attracted to Jane. "We are not going to do anything now."

Kaoru looked absolutely heartbroken. "Nothing? But, Kyoya, we've gotta do _something_! We can't just let them go out with some other guys!" It was actually a bit frightening, Kaoru had never looked so upset and suddenly determined.

"Where has trying to stop them gotten us!" Kyoya yelled looking at his friends breathing really hard you would guess he just finished running a marathon. "They _hate_ us! There is no plan, no idea, nothing that will ever make them forgive us for being idiots!"

"But...but there's gotta be something…" Kaoru said, rubbing his hands over his face. "God, why did we have to be so damn stupid?!" he suddenly yelled punching the wall next to him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"You don't get it!" Kaoru said getting out of his brother's grip. After a second he looked down at the floor trying to cover the tears forming in his eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Kyoya clenched his fists at his sides, breathing hard."N-no, it wasn-" he was cut off as he fell down to his knees, gasping for air but not being able to fill his lungs.

At the date with Penny and Jane...

"You know, I can't help but notice I've always had a thing for guys wearing glasses." Jane admitted hiding a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at Ames.

"Oh?" Ames smiled. "And I've always had a thing for pretty girls, but I've never met one as pretty as you." Jane mentally thought it was the cheesiest line ever but liked the ways it sounded coming out of his mouth. Inside, she wished to hear those cheesy words from Kyoya.

"Get a room," Penny whispered to Jane.

"Get a room? That sounds like a great idea, Penny," Nadir smirked, and Penny couldn't tell if he was joking or not, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She could always tell that kinda thing with Kaoru…

"It's a joke," Jane whispered through her teeth. "Laugh."

Penny laughed awkwardly, sounding a little bit too forced. Nadir didn't seem to notice as he was entranced by Penny. She did like him, really she did. He was everything she dreamed about, funny, smart, awesome personal style, and the best chilled out personality. Yet now that she is going out with one, she really doesn't want it.

_Be careful for what you wish for, I guess. _Penny thought.

"That's so funny Nadir." She playfully shoved him. Jane rolled her eyes slightly at her friend's bad acting and focused more on the charmer that was her date.

"You do look incredible tonight, Jane." Ames smiled warmly, putting his hand over Jane's. It shocked her for a moment because his hands felt like ice. She really liked Ames, but…

"Thanks," she smiled.

He still wasn't the Shadow King.

Penny opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly there was the sound of a phone ringing and she felt a vibration in her bra. She blushed as she pulled the phone out, seeing that it was Kaoru calling, and she sighed and put the phone back, dismissing the call.

Nadir raised his eyebrow at the sight of Penny's phone popping out of her bra. Jane and Ames noticed this and cracked up laughing making the couple blush embarrassed.

A moment later it began ringing again, but this time the caller ID read Mori's name. Growing concerned, she excused herself from the table to take the call. _First Kaoru, then Mori? What in the world is going on?_ The girls thought at the same time even though both didn't realize the other was thinking it.

"Mori, what's up?"

"It's Kyoya." Penny snapped her head at Jane, who was looking at her confused, with the one expression the other knew all too well. Jane froze seeing it, something was terribly wrong.

When Penny mouthed the word 'Kyoya', Jane's heart dropped as she sprinted out of her chair and ran off.

Penny barely got out an "I'm sorry, I'll explain later" as she ran past the table, with Ames and Nadir looking confused and concerned, and she followed Jane and they climbed into the limo they took to the restaurant and drove off.

As they drove off Penny looked at Jane worried. Her hands were clenched white, her eyes were in a guilty stare outside of the limo window, and she looked like she wasn't breathing as well as she could be.

"He's going to be okay," Penny stated putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Jane didn't say anything but just shook her head. "You know he is not going to go down without a fight."

"Whatever. I just hope that it doesn't have anything to do with his asthma. The last time it acted up he couldn't breathe at all and the doctors said that if it acted up again he might die."

"We don't know what is happening. I hung up right after I saw you running away."

"I just hope it isn't anything too serious."

At the hospital…

"Why aren't they hurrying up," Hikaru asked pacing back and forth with Tamaki. "Don't they know who Kyoya is?"

"I'm sure he is going to be okay." Honey said with Mori grunting which was his way to agree with the tiny boy. They were the only ones that were calm. The twins and Tamaki were basically making a hole in the floor with all of the walking they've been doing. It's been two hours since they arrived and they have yet to hear from the doctor.

Suddenly the hospital front doors opened with two girls in fancy dresses rushing towards them with worry spread across their faces. They stopped in front of them out of breath. Jane looked up at Tamaki with tears flowing down her cheeks ruining her makeup. Penny on the other hand has her hands on her knees as she is trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? If it happened because of one of your stupid pranks then I am going to take back the frying pan from Penny and knock you senseless." Jane threatened looking at the twins when it came to the last part. The twins raised their hands up in defense.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" They asked in unison. Jane and Penny straightened up crossing their arms across their chests giving a disbelieved look. "Never mind."

"What happened?" Jane asked again storming to get extremely close to Tamaki's face.

"Back it up," Penny said pulling back her best friend so Tamaki can breathe.

"He-he was…" Tamaki started hesitantly. He knew well enough that if he lied to the fiery girl then the threat from the frying pan would become a reality…..it wouldn't be the first time it happened. "He was accepting that there is nothing to win you back. That was when he couldn't breathe and then he fainted."

Fury filled the girl's eyes before she lunged at the blonde. Penny hugged her tightly making her friend stop from strangling the blonde.

"Excuse me," a different voice came out of nowhere. The Ouran group froze in their tracks turning to the doctor standing there bewildered at the sight in front of him. Two girls wearing fancy dresses are tangled up in each other's arms, a blonde boy is cowering in the arms of two red headed twins, and a extremely small boy is sitting next to a freakishly tall boy who would pass for the little one's father. "Are you all here for Ootori, Kyoya?"

"Yes," Jane answered getting out of her friend's arms. "How is he?"

"He had a pretty bad asthma attack but his breathing has now stabilized." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank lord," Tamaki breathed.

"He can't have another attack." The Doctor warned. "We were lucky enough that it wasn't as serious as it could've been."

"Are visitors allowed?"

"As long as you don't disturb him than I think you'll be fine."

* * *

Penny's P.O.V

"Kaoru," I said as everyone started to leave. He turned around curiously not minding the strange looks given to him by the rest of the group as they continued to walk away. "I really need to talk to you about something."

"Now?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "Can it wait till later?"

"I don't think it can." I walked over to the couch area where Honey and Mori were just sitting rubbing my face with my hands. "I have been trying to be mad at you for what you did to me with Nekozawa-sempai. I have tried cutting you out, pushing you away, even trying to make you jealous with a guy who is starting to get his creep on!"

"Wait a minute," Kaoru said sitting next to me. "I don't understand what you're saying. Everything you've done was because you were _trying _to be mad at me?" I nodded shyly knowing how crazy I must've sounded.

"Yeah. I mean I still don't like that you accused me before hearing my side of the story and the fact that you were so jealous when we aren't even dating."

"Sorry about that again." I looked up into his golden eyes seeing regret take over his usual cheeriness.

"I really want to be with you Kaoru. But I don't want to be in a relationship that involves me not talking to any of my guy friends because you would flip out if we so much as shake hands. Which is why I am trying to have a grown up moment."

"It doesn't suit you." Kaoru joked making me giggle. Yeah it was pretty rare for me to act grown up with anyone.

"Don't make me laugh when I'm trying to be serious," I teased giving him a slight shove. "I need solid proof that you are not going to freak out like you did before. And until I see that, I am not going to go out with you. I'm really sorry."

That was the last thing I said before I walked away trying to hold back my own tears. Yet in that dread of turning down the guy I really like, I felt slightly proud of myself for sticking to what I believe in.

* * *

Kyoya's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of machine beeping. I couldn't remember what happened to me after the girls left, only that I gave up. When my eyes finally focused I took a look around the dark hospital room. It was a single bed, a small tv in the very corner, a night stand on my right with a glass of water and a vase holding a purple rose, and on the left was a chair. A chair that was filled in by someone.

"Hi Tamaki,"I managed to force out feeling really weak. He jerked his head to look at mine. He looked very relieved at the sight of me but worriness still lingered in his eyes. The blonde ran his hands through his hair like he always did.

"You gave us quite a scare, Kyoya." Tamaki stated leaning back on the chair. He looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. It was one of the few times he was actually serious "You really should take better care of yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You are going to be taking an inhaler with you from now on, no exceptions." I sighed knowing there was no way to argue with him on this matter. I remembered the last time I had an attack the doctor's told me I might die if I had another. I didn't really pay that much attention.

"Alright, I'll do as you ask." Tamaki smiled at my answer.

"Glad to hear it, but there's someone you need to apologize to."

"I'm-"

"It's not me and you know it." I rolled my eyes.

"You're easier to apologize to than she is."

"Well excuse me if I worry about you!" Jane's voice yelled. I sat up quicker than I probably should have to see the said girl at the very end of my bed holding a plate of apple slices. Just by looking at her face I could tell that she has been crying a lot. Her once pale face was now a pinkish color, her eyes look puffy, tear marks are slightly visible over her blush, and her mascara seems a little messy.

"I'm going to let you guys talk some things out." Tamaki said standing up putting his hands in his pockets. He looked over to Jane with sorrow spreading across his face. "Don't kill him."

"No promises." He shrugged leaving the two of us alone. Silence eloped the room as Jane put down the apple slices by the purple rose. Once that was done she walked over to the window staring out to the moon. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"How was your date?" I asked once the silence was too much for me to take. Even though it's the last thing I would even want to know.

"Fine. Penny got really creeped out so I'm sure she is glad it's over."

"And you?" Another silence came. My eyes dropped to the blankets that covered the lower half of my body. "I see." There was some strange noise coming from her direction before she bursted out into laughter. My head shot up to look at her. It was a strange mixture of happiness and sadness.

"No you don't. He was nice and all but definitely not the guy for me." Jane turned to look at me with the most loving expression I have ever seen in my life. "You are such an idiot. But you're the idiot I so happen to like so it's fine with me."

"You mean-"

"You aren't completely off the hook." She interrupted. "You still have to convince me that we are on equal ground but you can do that when we get back to Ouran."

"And why is that?"

"Because we will be going out and I won't take no for an answer." She said walking past me towards the door. She looked at me with a smile on her face. "Get some sleep. I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid." She walked out closing the door behind her. There was some commotion from outside the door but I wasn't paying attention. I only thought about the girl that just left and where I was going to take her for our first date.

* * *

The last of the girls had left the club room, and everyone was sitting back and relaxing. They had a long weekend after tomorrow, and they were looking forward to it. Everyone was doing their own thing, Honey was eating cake with the ever-so-stoic Mori, Tamaki was on one of his 'King' rants, Kyoya was doing who-knows-what on that laptop of his, Hikaru was playing video games, and Kaoru was making another plan to steal Penny's heart.

"So do you still want to check out that new restaurant tomorrow night?" Penny asked Jane. Aside from spending time with Jane (when _she_ wasn't spending time with Kyoya) Penny didn't have much planned for the break.

"The chinese place?" Jane asked stopping writing names on a piece of paper for a game that the two of them liked to play (it's called the scenario game and you write 10-12 fictional names and put them in funny scenarios).

Penny nodded. "That's the one. Unless you wanted to go there on a date with Kyoya~" Penny nudged Jane with her elbow. Jane rolled her eyes nudging Penny back.

"He might be my boyfriend but I don't spend every single moment with him."

"Good. I think I might die of boredom if that happened." Penny laughed, and continued writing her own list of names. Jane looked over seeing Kaoru staring at Penny once again.

"You are torturing him." Jane whispered continuing to write the names on the paper.

Penny whispered back, "Well he knows what he's gotta do, it's not my fault." Jane giggled finished with her list. She looked over at Kaoru who had already went back to making a plan not-so-subtlety.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. I'm so proud!" She cheered with fake tears.

Penny rolled her eyes and gave Jane a gentle shove. "Oh hush, now let's play the game." As Penny glanced at her list, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaoru looking over before quickly turning his head.

About a Day Later with Penny and Jane in the school hallway…

"I just hope he says something by the end of the day," Penny said, crossing her arms. "Was I too harsh with him?"

"He was staring at you all day yesterday," Jane stated boredly putting her hands in the personalized pockets. Hey if she had to wear an ugly yellow marshmallow dress she might as well have pockets.

"Yeah, but still. I want him to be ready for a relationship, _I'm_ ready for a relationship, Jane!"

"He's been chasing after you for a month. I think he's ready for a relationship." Jane laughed.

"But what about like," Penny glanced around the hallway before grabbing Jane's arm and pulled her into the empty bathroom. "Like, y'know, an adult relationship? Because trust me, I had a grownup moment at that hospital and I know what I'm doing." Jane let it sink in for a moment before her face turned redder than Penny had ever seen it.

"YOU DID NOT JUST TELL ME YOU HAD SEX WITH KAORU AT THE HOSPITAL!" Jane yelled about to storm out of the bathroom. "I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS! HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION!"

Penny clung to Jane's arm, trying to keep her from walking out. "NONONO NOT LIKE THAT! Oh god, no! Especially not at a hospital!" Penny's face was just as red as Jane's now.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DOES 'ADULT MOMENT' MEAN?!"

"I acted like a grownup! Well, I didn't _act_ like one like that, but...oh you know what I mean!" Jane took a deep breath trying to calm down. She pinched her nose and leaned against the sink.

"Alright, but you are telling me that you want to have sex with Kaoru?"

"Well I mean like eventually, maybe? I just...I like him, a lot. You know I do, you've had to put up with me gushing over him." Penny shrugged, blushing even harder. She buried her face in her hands. Jane put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. She felt bad for her best friend, but...

"Penny….let me make this extremely clear so you get what I am saying. YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO. HAVE. SEX. WITH. KAORU."

"BUT I HAD A GROWNUP MOMENT I'M NOT A KID, JANE!" Penny said, grabbing Jane's arms. "AND I LOVE HIM." Penny blinked, realizing what she just said. Jane stood there stunned by Penny's bluntness. She grabbed Penny's face breaking Penny out of her own thoughts.

"If that boy lays a hand on you I will not hesitate to get Mori involved and kick his ass so hard he will never be able to use his thing ever again."

Penny stared at Jane with wide eyes and gave a small nod. "Yes ma'am." she said in a small voice. She knew very well that Jane would go through with that threat if she wanted to. "Okay no adult moments, but I just want him to be my boyfriend."

"I'm fine with him being your boyfriend just not….that." Jane said trying to stay away from the 's word'. She would kill the orange haired boy if she ever found out they did it.

The bell rang for class before Penny could say anything else, and the two girls walked back out into the hall. "Okay I'm gonna pretend this whole conversation never happened."

"You and me both."Jane grumbled still trying to calm down.

The girls turned the corner to go to their class, and they walked directly into a certain set of red haired twins. Jane couldn't stop her glare while Penny blushed beyond belief. The weird behavior didn't go unnoticed by the twins as both of the girls sat down whispering to each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru as they sat down across the room.

"I really don't want to find out after that glare Jane just gave me." Kaoru stated trying not to look.

"You're not gonna let Jane's mean looks make you chicken out from talking to Penny, right?" Kaoru had confided in Hikaru that he thought he was finally ready to sit down with Penny and talk things out.

"No, if I have to stand up to her if I am going to prove myself to Penny."

Hikaru grinned at his brother. "Atta boy, and if Jane tries to kill you in the process, that's not gonna stop you." Kaoru's eyes went wide, but he nodded, although very hesitantly. Jane wouldn't try to kill him, right? "It's now or never dude!"

Kaoru took a deep breath and walked across the room to Penny's desk. "Hey, Penny? Can I talk to you?" She looked over to Jane as if asking for permission. Jane rose looking right at Penny.

"I have Mori on speed dial, don't forget it." That's all she said before leaving to sit next to Hikaru giving a glare to Kaoru the whole time.

Penny looked nervously at Kaoru, blushing. "Hey." They hadn't really talked much since that conversation at the hospital, aside from casual small talk in the club. Nothing like this, just the two of them.

"Hey." Kaoru sighed taking Jane's seat. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said at the hospital and you are right. I need to trust you completely. Even though it will bother me a little for you talking to other guys I am learning how to control myself. And if you give me the chance I would like to prove it to you because I love you."

Penny sat there silently for a moment, making sure she'd heard him correctly. And once she was sure… Penny bit back a laugh and pulled Kaoru into a tight hug, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too, I never stopped."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE DATING NOW DOESN'T MEAN IT'LL STOP ME FROM CALLING MORI!" Jane's voice called from the other side of the classroom. Penny laughed while Kaoru's expression was mixed with utter joy at finally having the girl he wanted and utter fear because of her psychopath best friend.

"Just don't tell her about our dating life and you'll survive." Penny whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I LOVE YOU JANE!" Penny called back to her friend. She smiled at Kaoru. "And I love you too."

"SHE LOVES ME MORE DIPSHIT!" Jane yelled.

Penny grinned at Kaoru and shrugged. "She's right, but I do still love you very much."

Kaoru laughed. "I'm okay with that. I don't want to know what would happen if you disagreed with her."

"Double date tonight!" Penny cheered. She knew that no was no way Jane would ever have them go out on a date by themselves for a long….long...long….okay maybe until they got married...scratch that...there's no way Jane would let them go on a date by themselves...ever.

We will just have to wait and see.

**Kimi: DONE AND DONE!**

**Ren: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE?**

**Kimi: It only took us a year (laughs)**

**Ren: A year well-worth it though, look at those happy endings!**

**Kimi: Yes the happy ending that will actually happen if Ren dates someone.**

**Ren:...why?**

**Kimi: Hello? I am your older protective sister (not actually related)! It's my job to protect you.**

**Ren: Well yeah but you don't gotta tell the people about it!**

**Kimi: You know you love me 3**

**Ren: You let me love you like I love Ryan Seacrest ;3**

**Kimi: OMG! For everyone since you don't know it's an inside joke because when I was a freshman in high school, they were sleeping over at my house and we were watching Ouran. Mori came on and I yelled "TAKASHI LET ME LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE RYAN SEACREST!" And I totally didn't know who he was only his name.**

**Ren: Ah, good times, good times...we were so weird Kimi**

**Kimi: Were? Bitch I still am weird XD**

**Ren: Honestly same though and I love it**

**Kimi: Well we hope you enjoyed our story as much as we did writing it**

**Ren: And we'll be back with another...eventually! (also that's a lot of enjoying because I had a blast!)**

**Kimi: Trust me when I say we do these storytimes A LOT and one will be up momentarily...by that I mean when I remember to type it.**

**Ren: Bye bye everyone!**

**Kimi: We love you so much! Just know that even though this story is done, I am not afraid to flame you if you flame us.**

**Ren: Trust me, she will!**

**Both: Bye byes!**


End file.
